Dark Bowser VS Shadow Dedede
Description Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story VS Kirby: Triple Deluxe! We all know the rivalry of Bowser VS King Dedede, but now we're taking a darker turn on it! ...Eh? Interlude Death Battle- Theme Invader Max: The battle of Nintendo's two kings, Bowser VS King Dedede is a debate done time and time again. '' 'MadMaxPyro: But what about a battle between their dark counterparts?' ''Max: Dark Bowser, the dark clone of Bowser. MadMaxPyro: And Shadow Dedede, the dark possessed King Dedede. '' ''Max: I'm Max and he's MadMaxPyro who is also me because I'm really just one person. And because I feel like it I'm going to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle! '' Dark Bowser Fawful's Evil Plan- Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Music Extended ''Max: In the events of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, the evil Lord Fawful hatched a quite convoluted but brilliant plan to take over the mushroom kingdom and the world. He infected the toad population with the blorbs turning them into fat, puffy blobs that can't even move. '' ''MadMaxPyro: Using this crisis to distract everyone, Fawful later then found Bowser in the woods and tricked him into eating a vacuum mushroom which little did Bowser know would then cause him to end up inhaling everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom including Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach. The mushroom also temporarily weakened Bowser's power. Fawful then took over Bowser's Castle and made it his own. With everyone out of the way, Fawful used this opportunity to set his eyes in his true goal: finding the evil dark star and harnessing its power. '' Max: Which he did! After using Princess Peach to break the seal on the dark star, Fawful absorbed the dark star to become Dark Fawful. But after Bowser punched him out of the room things got more complicated. Bowser had the bright idea of eating the dark star, which caused the dark star to start traveling around his body and absorbing his DNA bit by bit gaining his abilities one by one. First, it gained Bowser's extreme strength using the ability to punch through walls, then breathe fire, slam down through the floor with his spiked shell, etc. Mario and Luigi tried to apprehend the dark star from inside Bowser's body. ''MadMaxPyro: But it wasn't enough, as the dark star starting forming into its own version of Bowser and escaped Bowser's body. After Bowser beat Dark Fawful, the dark star/ replicated Bowser absorbed the dark star core which was Fawful and after completing the dark power it finally transformed into the fully formed Dark Bowser! '' Dark Bowser Theme ''Max: As said, Dark Bowser is not only a dark clone of Bowser but is a complete replication of Bowser's DNA giving him the same strength, durability, and the same exact powers/abilities as Bowser and many of his own dark powers from the dark star. Dark Bowser can breathe a dark version of Bowser's fire breath strong enough to compete with Bowser's. Plus, Dark Bowser has the inhale breath that Bowser gained. It's basically just like Kirby's inhale but doesn't copy abilities. '' ''MadMaxPyro: Dark Bowser can form into a spiked ball and crash into foes as an attack just like Bowser and he can also grow larger in size. '' Max: Dark Bowser can also replicate Bowser's minions, with dark star versions of them to help him fight in battle. These include Goombas, koopas, bob-ombs, bullet bills, and thwomps. ''MadMaxPyro: Dark Bowser has plenty of his own powers as well, granted by the power of the dark star. Dark Bowser can create a cage to trap his foe in and then start summoning an energy ball from his hands which grows larger and larger in size until he throws it. Max: Dark Bowser also can summon a boulder throwing it up into the air and then shoots his dark fire at it sending it down as many individual flaming meteor like rocks on his foe. And then he likes to charge his dark fire breath in the process and blast it at them. ''Dark Bowser can also summon storms and his punches create shockwaves.' 'MadMaxPyro: Dark Bowser is one tough son of a bitch, so much so that even Bowser admitted that he was a "pretty tough dude all around" after defeating him. Speaking of which while Dark Bowser possesses Bowser's powers along with dark star powers, those aren't the only factors that make him hard to beat.' ''Max: Yeah, what really made him hard to kill was the dark star core. You see, Bowser could kill Dark Bowser many times in the fight BUT the dark star core inside of him would always keep reviving him back to full health. Not only that, but it gives him a rush of energy to suddenly turn giant. MadMaxPyro: However, in this state, one hit on Dark Bowser will cause him to spit out the dark star core and Bowser had to inhale the dark star core in which Mario and Luigi had to fight and destroy it from within in order for Bowser to finally kill Dark Bowser because after all Dark Bowser IS the dark star. And while Dark Bowser was ultimately killed by Bowser, he put up a hell of a fight. Dark Bowser is one of the most badass dark clones in fiction. Shadow Dedede Shadow Dedede Theme Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:MadMaxPyro Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles